Heart Broken
by Inutori
Summary: A song fic about the Kagome, Inuyasha, Kikyou relationship and when Inuyasha finally chooses between the two. Please R
1. Heart Broken

**A/N** This Song-fic is written with the permission of the writer of the poem I use. And here is where I give credit: **Not-heart-broken-for-now **wrote what you could call the lyrics, the poem is called Heart Broken. The writing simply reminded me too much of the Kikyou/Inuyasha/Kagome love triangle to pass up, so here goes nothing...

**Inuyasha:** ::reading from torn paper:: Inutori doesn't own me, Kagome, or Kikyou…::looks up:: why's Kikyou in this fic?  
**Me:** Don't worry about it, if you're confused, look up and read the author's note.

"speech"  
'thoughts'  
_lyrics_

**Heart Broken**

Kagome sat by the Goshinboku tree. There were thunderclouds in the sky and she knew it was about to start raining. When she had come back through the well, Inuyasha wasn't there to greet her like usual: so here she sat on a protruding root of the tree Inuyasha was once pinned to for fifty years.

She had given up calling for Inuyasha quite a while ago since he had never responded. 'Where is he?' With a sigh she glanced around herself and took in the bleak forest blanketed by the stars.

In the distance she could see a faint light. "Kikyou?" The raven-haired girl stood up and slowly wandered through the woods towards the faint light in confusion. Before getting too close, she stopped.

In front of the dead priestess stood the hanyou she had just been looking for. 'Well, at least I found him.' She didn't make any noise as she listened to them talking quietly.

"…Kikyou…"

"Inuyasha, I still love you." Kikyou leaned forward weakly, propped by her bow. So Inuyasha reached out and grabbed her to keep her standing. Inuyasha's back was to Kagome, but Kikyou looked up right at her, the mirth in her eyes obvious.

"I never stopped thinking of you, Kikyou."

_You feel tears coming  
But you don't let them come_

Kagome leaned back against a nearby tree, feeling that soft rock expanding in her chest and moving into her throat.

The thunder crashed and the clouds broke, releasing their heavy burden. Through the pouring rain, Kagome could no longer make out what the two lovers were saying.

She watched mournfully as Kikyou leaned up and kissed their shared love softly on the lips. The rain made the scene a little hazy, but that action was very obvious to even her unfocused eyes.

_You hear the rain outside that sounds like  
The soft beatings of a drum_

Kagome, not needing to see more, ran back to the well; she left her pack under the Goshinboku tree.

If Inuyasha didn't want her here, she wouldn't stay. There was really no reason for her to intrude where her presence wasn't necessary.

Besides, time travel shouldn't even be possible, really.

Still the tears hadn't come. Or maybe they had, but were hidden by the pouring rain.

Upon arriving at the well, she jumped in without a second thought. The only remorse she felt was that she would never see Miroku, Sango, Shippou, or Kirara ever again. But she couldn't tolerate Inuyasha and his antics any longer. She didn't feel the need to have her heart constantly in turmoil.

_You know your heart is broken,  
That you can't deny_

'Why did I have to fall in love with that jerk?' Kagome climbed back out of the well in her own time. She staggered to her house in the pounding rain. "It's raining here too, huh? What fitting weather."

Eventually she was able to climb up the stairs and into her bedroom where she could be alone. Right now she didn't care if the world ended; she didn't want to see or hear from anyone.

_Because whenever you hear their voice,  
You let out a deep sigh_

The air in her lungs exited quickly as she dropped onto her bed and hugged her pillow to her face. "Inuyasha…I hate you! I hate you! I hate you…"

Her ranting did nothing to calm her nerves, as she had hoped it would.

No one else was home. So she was indeed alone like she had wanted. But at the same time, she needed desperately someone by her side to hug her worries away and say that it would all pass by.

Kagome bit her bottom lip until she could taste the coppery flavor of her own blood. "Why does it have to be this way?"

_You let them get away,  
You think as you're lying on your bed_

Kagome swallowed. "I will not let this get to me…Inuyasha isn't the only reason I am shard hunting…" Kagome hit one fist into her other palm, trying to gain some lost energy.

The burst was temporary, for only a moment later she deflated. "But if I were more like Kikyou he would pay attention to me." She took in a deep breath and looked out the window. She saw lightning flash outside and hugged her pillow closer to her chest.

_Tears rolling down your cheeks,  
As you rest down your head_

Kikyou stood below a tree, looking at Inuyasha whowas onlya few feet away from her. He had rejected her. When she had tried to kiss him, she was pushed away. He had told her no…that she was dead.

She may not have had a real body of flesh and bones, but she still had feelings, right?

She would never cry. Her training as a miko forbid it. Her face betrayed no emotion as she looked intently at the dog hanyou before her. He was returning the intense gaze with something akin to an apologetic one, but she was the one who should be apologizing.

It was foolish of her to believe that they could still be together. Love always crumbled with time...why hadn't she seen that before?

_They could have had you,  
Till the very end_

Perhaps now Inuyasha had finally chosen between her and her reincarnation. And he had chosen the latter, much to her disappointment.

The rain soaked both of them as they stood there in silence, wondering what the other would do. Kikyou weakly turned, using her bow as a crutch. Her black hair was plastered to her face as she looked away from the hanyou she once held the heart of.

_You would stay there by their side  
Their heart you would befriend_

'But it was Kagome who softened his heart to the world.' Kikyou looked up into the falling rain, trying to get an answer from it. How she wished she had never died; then she and Inuyasha would've already been grandparents.

(repeat of a previous stanza, not actually here in the poem)  
_You feel tears coming,  
But you don't let them come,  
You hear the rain outside that sounds like  
The soft beatings of a drum_

She let out the air in her lungs and looked back at Inuyasha. "Then you are decided. Good luck with Kagome." The words came out so easily, but the defeat she felt inside was treacherous. This was the man she had fallen in love with and seen good times and bad with. Now she was supposed to let him go just like that?

_They have chosen someone else,  
Someone very special to them_

Inuyasha looked taken back. He was in complete shock.

"Don't act so surprised, Inuyasha. I am not as temperamental as you. I will not lose myself over such petty things." Kikyou smiled warmly, a true, genuine smile that was unnatural for her new form. 'But this isn't petty, this is my heart that I'm losing.'

_So instead of being jealous,  
You will send your congrats to them_

Inuyasha bolted. He didn't know what to make of Kikyou's reaction to his turn down. In truth he had expected her to blow up or something, not smile and wish him good luck.

He was at a loss for words.

He reached the well and could tell that Kagome had been here recently. Letting out a string of curses, Inuyasha jumped through hoping that tonight would be the night to make Kagome his at last.

On the other side, he leapt out and was to Kagome's window in a flash. Just as he was about to slide it open, he saw her. She was curled up in a ball, hugging her pillow tightly.

_You still have your chance you think  
As you're lying on your bed_

Kagome looked up slightly. A sudden rush of happiness had just overcome her. 'What was that?' She looked around her room, but nothing had changed. Everything was being its normal, gloomy self.

"I must be imagining things." She fell over so she was lying down facing the wall.

_Your tears now dry and gone  
And you're glad that they have fled_

She curled up tighter than before and closed her eyes shut, trying to force sleep upon herself. It never was easy to do, so she ended up lying there for quite awhile.

_You still can't shake this feeling,  
As you lay down your head,  
So you hum yourself to sleep  
And forget about this dread_

Had she not been staring at the wall, she would have seen the silhouette in her window when the lightning flashed outside.

**I  
Do  
Not  
Sleep**

**A/N** Thanks once again, Not-heart-broken-for-now. It was very angst-y, I think. The rain didn't help. So tell me what you think. Please leave a review and tell me what you think.


	2. A Matter of Trust

**Inutori:** This is a continuation of Heart Broken and what happens afterward.  
**Miroku:** Inutori doesn't own the Inuyasha cast or the lyrics to the song A Matter Of Trust.  
**Inutori:** I feel inspired to continue with this song fic, so here it goes.

_Lyrics  
_'thoughts'  
"speech"

**A Matter of Trust**

When Inuyasha bounded away from Kikyou, he knew that she wasn't the one for him. She used him to get the normality she had always longed for the entire time she was a priestess. Even now he was beginning to question whether or not he was truly in love with Kikyou.

_Some love is just a lie of the heart  
__The cold remains of what began with a  
__passionate start  
__And they may not want it to end  
__But it will, it's just a question of when _

Inuyasha took in a deep breath, preparing to go into the welcoming room of _his_ Kagome. From out here he could smell her sweet aroma, even through the pouring rain.

He didn't know how he was going to face Kagome after what he had just happened to him. The hanyou felt guilty for even seeing Kikyou before coming to see the girl from the future.

Swallowing his building saliva, Inuyasha slid open the window slowly and stepped down from the windowsill. He closed the opening behind and looked down at his soaked clothing and how he was dripping large amounts of water onto Kagome's carpet. 'She won't be too happy about that.'

_I've lived long enough to have learned  
__The closer you get to the fire the more you  
__get burned _

Looking up at Kagome's silent form on the bed, he sighed inwardly. He could smell the salt from her recently shed tears. 'She must have seen me with Kikyou, rats.' Now he really didn't know how he was going to tell her if she had seen **that**.

_But that won't happen to us  
__Because it's always been a matter of trust_

He hoped that Kagome would forgive him; she always had in the past.

Quietly approaching the bed, Inuyasha stared at her small form. "Ka-Kagome?" His clawed hand was only a few inches from her shoulder when he hesitated. 'What if she doesn't forgive me this time?'

She rolled over and looked up at him hazily. As she came to and realized who had bothered her, she shot him a death glare and rolled back over to face the wall.

_I know you're an emotional girl  
__It took a lot for you to not lose your faith in  
__this world  
__I can't offer you proof  
__But you're gonna face a moment of truth_

"Kagome, just listen to me." Inuyasha built up his confidence and grabbed Kagome's shoulder in his calloused hand.

She tried to jerk him off without facing him, but his grip was too powerful. "Go away Inuyasha. If you want someone to listen, why don't you go talk to _Kikyou_?" She bit out the priestess's name with unfathomable venom.

"Kagome, she and I are through. I choose you." He swallowed, not really sure if the young girl would believe him.

"Honto ne?" She turned to face him and he cringed slightly when he saw as if for the first timeher red eyes and tear-stained cheeks.

"Really." Inuyasha sat down on the bed next to Kagome and watched her scowl. "What?"

"Inuyasha, you're getting my bed soaked." She sat up and brought her knees into her chest.

_It's hard when you're always afraid  
__You just recover when another belief is betrayed  
__So break my heart if you must  
__It's a matter of trust_

He smiled sheepishly. The moment seemed so awkward; both of them sitting here as he tried to find the words to suit his purpose. "Kagome, I…I love you."

Before he could get a response from her, he wrapped his arms round her and pulled her into his embrace.

"Inuyasha, I-I…" She buried her face in his soaked haori. Inuyasha began savoring the moment, not really sure how long it would last. "Aishiteru!" (A/N spelling?) He let out his breath.

_You can't go the distance  
__With too much resistance  
__I know you have doubts  
__But for goodness sake don't shut me out_

They sat there for a while, neither one wanting to leavethe other's arms. Kagome looked up into Inuyasha's face, a peaceful expression written on her features.

_This time you've got nothing to lose  
__You can take it, you can leave it  
__Whatever you choose  
__I won't hold back anything  
__And I'll walk away a fool or a king_

"Arigato, Kagome." He looked down into her blue-gray eyes intensely, debating as to whether a kiss should be in order.

She smiled gently at him and squeezed his chest gently. "I should be thanking you, Inuyasha."

An awkward silence followed before they broke apart and Inuyasha got up off the bed. He would have liked for more and his instincts as a youkai wanted more, but it was best not to push it with Kagome.

_Some love is just a lie of the mind  
__It's make believe until it's only a matter of time  
__And some might have learned to adjust  
__But then it never was a matter of trust_

Kagome had accepted him for who he was. He felt like the happiest man alive and wanted to scream it out to the world. But instead he kept it to himself as he stood there in Kagome's room.

_I'm sure you're aware love  
__We've both had our share of  
__Believing too long  
__When the whole situation was wrong_

When Inuyasha remained silent, Kagome stood up and walked over to join him. She smiled warmly at him before starting to remove his outer shirt.

"What the-"

"Inuyasha! If you don't take off these wet clothes you're gonna catch a cold!"

"Well you could have just asked me to do it instead of trying to do it yourself, wench!"

The moment was shattered as both people resumed being their normal selves. Tension that had been building up in the last few minutes was released and Kagome smiled brightly at her companion.

Inuyasha knew then that she did indeed trust him. Though he still fought to keep his shirt on just for the sake of it.

"Just take it off already! I don't need you to get sick on me!"

_Some love is just a lie of the soul  
__A constant battle for the ultimate state of control  
__After you've heard lie upon lie  
__There can hardly be a question of why_

Kagome pulled on his clothes until they were coming off of his shoulder, revealing his white skin that barely ever saw the light of day. She was giggling as she fought with the hanyou in the middle of her room. Somehow they ended up on the bed with Kagome straddling Inuyasha's middle.

"I'm not going to get sick!" Inuyasha tried to protest and pull his shirt back on as well as throw Kagome off without injuring her. He rolled over so that Kagome was below him, her legs still straddling his torso.

She blushed a deep crimson as she realized the position they were in.

_Some love is just a lie of the heart  
__The cold remains of what began with a  
__passionate start_

Inuyasha and Kagome both fell silent as they looked at each other in wonder. The girl's face was still flushed, but it didn't matter anymore.

Slowly, the hanyou leaned in until his lips met those of the girl underneath him. Her warm, soft lips were a comfort to him after being outside in the cold. Perhaps he really would get sick, but for now it didn't really matter.

_But that can't happen to us  
__Because it's always been a matter of trust_

**I  
Do  
Not  
Sleep**

**Inutori:** Well, there's my little bout of fluffiness, hope you all enjoyed!  
**Inuyasha:** ::sneering:: Wasn't that just SO romantic.  
**Inutori:** People should review and tell me what they think!  
**Inuyasha:** Mushy nonsense if you ask me.  
**Inutori:** Will you shut up already?  
**Inuyasha:** You just wish I would.  
**Kagome:** Inuyasha, you're getting the author mad, I would recommend quitting before she blows up.  
**Inuyasha:** …  
**Inutori:** Anyway, review and go read my other stories if you have time. I'd recommend The Beat of the Drum, it's not finished yet, but people tell me it's good. Ja ne!


End file.
